Ghosts and Mirrors
by Kaspah
Summary: Konan requests Naruto's help to fight Madara offand keep him from getting Nagato's rinnegan, but something strange happens and they are thrust into a different world with different rules. M for later chapters.
1. Prologue The End

Disclaimer; I do not own the anime/manga 'Naruto', it belongs to it's respective owner.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts" _

Lightning flashed over head, illuminating everything in the area; a body of water that spanned for miles around, little trees here and there either buried under the water, or were nearly buried, little branches sprouting out of the water at odd angles. Two lone figures stood against the rushing currents of water, one with sun kissed blond hair, and the other a brilliant blue that put others to shame, all except for the eyes of the blond. Where the blond's eyes were a splendid blue, the female's eyes were gray and filled with worry as well as anxiety.

"Why did you call me here?", came the blond's voice, brimming with untold confusion as well as a undertone of anger. The Akatsuki had hunted him down, tried to kill him on many occasions and damn-well killed one of his friends and left a monster in his place. Was he angry? Damn straight he was, but he couldn't help feeling a connection with the blue haired Angel. Ever since he had met Nagato and heard his story, he viewed the two of them in a different light. But, he was still angry because he had to come in Ame without any help what-so-ever.

"I am asking for your help, Naruto.", her smooth silky voice drifted towards her potential partner. She needed the blond, even more so than ever. Madara had gotten it through his mind that she was an enemy, and that she had hidden Nagato from him, when she had, but how in god's name did he find out? "Nagato's corpse is being targeted, and I need your help against the person coming towards us. He is ruthless and will not stop until he gains what he needs, and he sees me as his enemy. I want to keep both Nagato and Yahiko's corpses from him, and you're my only chance."

Naruto's brow raised upward, mouth curling down into a frown. Why would someone target Nagato's corpse? "Who is it that wants him?", Naruto's hands clenched into fists, eyes glaring at Konan. He didn't trust her for the most part. She helped kill Jiraiya, and attacked him when he confronted Nagato. His head twitched to the right, as he heard a foot hit the water, making a soft splashing sound. His eyes widened at the person he saw. An orange mask covered the person's face, but he recognized the mask instantly, as well as the dark, Akatsuki cloak, minus the red clouds.

"Hello, Konan.", his voice was deep, but spoke with confidence that matched his posture. The head turned to look at Naruto, the one-visible sharingan blazing to life, his brow arching behind the mask. Why was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki here? Was it Konan's doing? Or was it just coincidence? Turning to his once companion-turned traitor. "It seems you've done my work for me, now I can obtain the Rinnegan, and the Kyuubi in the same night."

Konan twisted around to look at Naruto, eyes pleading, and fingers twitching. "Are you with me, Naruto?" She was rewarded with a nod from the blond, which made her heart leap in appreciation. Her prayers were answered, and she might be able to protect her dear friends from this fiend. With that, Konan let the paper fold away from her body to reconfigure into her signature white wings. Seeing Naruto charge at Madara, who's attention was still focused on her, she smirked when the attack passed right through him.

Naruto had forgotten about Madara's body-warp. So when his rasengan pushed through his body completely, he was unprepared for the black-clad ninja's hand grabbing a hold of his new black and white coat, styled after the Yondaime's own, just in different colors. The hand let go, and he heard Madara curse and move away from him. Turning around, he caught sight of a paper spear exploding into the ground where Madara had been. Turning to look at Konan, he grinned at her. Turns out she wasn't so bad after all.

Nodding to Naruto, Konan formed another paper-spear in the air beside her, an emotionless mask making her live up to her name as an Avenging Angel, Nagato's avenging Angel. She ignored the pain that coursed through her at the loss of her only remaining team-mate. Throwing it at Madara, she followed up with more, making him go on the defensive and make his body intangible. She cursed that damned intangibility, if there was ever cheating in the Shinobi world, that was it. That was the only reason nobody ever stood up to Madara, that accursed intangibility. Charging at him, she covered her arm in paper; making it rotate rapidly while shaping it, and sharpening the edges to form a spinning drill, much like the late Kaguya's Bone Drill.

As Konan passed through Madara, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't react in time, and was too far away. All that separated Konan from the rapidly moving Madara were a few stray pieces of paper. He saw something that confused him even more, Konan's smirk. Then, something amazing happen, Just as Madara had grabbed onto Konan, the papers exploded on his back, making him let go of Konan so that she could retreat. Truly, Konan was a forced to be reckoned with. While marveling at the usefulness of paper, his jaw had dropped and was taken notice by Konan, whom smirked at him.

Madara fell to one knee, his hand pressing against the cold flowing water. Konan proved to be a problem for him, How had he missed those damned pieces of paper? For Konan to use such things were beyond his scope. It would be troublesome if she were to be kept alive, but he had forgotten about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. His rasengan pushed him into the water, which felt heavier than usual. He tossed it aside as an after-effect of the artificial rain that gave Ame it's name. His Pain rapidly moved through his body as the rasengan continued to drill into him, driving him deeper under the strange water. Then, something changed that scared him and for lack of better words, made him want to punch a child.

Konan's smile became a sly smirk once Naruto's rasengan pushed Madara into the water. Pushing her hands together, her chakra exploded outward, making the large body of water stop it's movements. The water parted around Madara and Naruto's rapidly descending bodies, almost like it wasn't even water at all. Several million slim slips of paper shot out of the water and eclipsed the water in white and brown. Sizzling erupted from the area as Konan descended to join Naruto's rasengan with her paper-spear, feeling it press into Madara's body. Blood splattered against the white paper, dyeing it crimson. She laughed when Madara started spewing absurdities and vulgarities. In one glorious moment, the whole foundation of Ame shook with the explosion that colored the sky a bright orange with reds and yellows dancing around in it's beautiful wake. Then, the next moment, the explosion was gone, the fire, the sparks, the paper, everything was gone. In the battlefield, the trinity were no where to be found, only bits and pieces of their clothing lay scattered around the area, and a certain Uchiha's blood melting into the murky water.

Prologue, OVER! Now, flames and everything are welcome, even maybe some helpful criticism? But, have you any questions, I'll be happy to answer them.

Where have the three of them gone? Are they alive, or are they dead?


	2. Ghosts of the Past

I do not own Naruto; if I did, Hinata would be replaced by Konan.

"Speech."

Chapter 1

Ghosts of the Past

_See the devil on the door step now_

_My, Oh, My_

_Telling everybody how to live their lives_

_Sliding down the information highway_

_Buying it just like a bunch of fools_

_time is ticking and we can't go back_

_My, Oh, My_

Red eyes opened to glare at the barren, rocky wasteland that they called their battlefield. Konoha stood behind him; a few miles away, hidden inside of a forest, much to Itachi's amusement. He could hear the distant rumble, occasional shouts and orders. He had taken a liking to this world, ever since his 'Death', if you could call it that, he had been studying this new world, this new.. Konoha. To his side, someone came towards him, dressed in white-gray armor that had paws embedded in his shoulder pads, and knee pads, as well as a helmet shaped like a wolf, or dog's head.

"Sir, we have orders from Tsunade, we are to engage the enemy and hold them off, or defeat them. Should you feel the need to, that is.", his voice was low, raspy from the hot, dust-filled air. Dark, slit-like pupils stared at the Former Uchiha expectantly, waiting for the final orders.

"We will delay them as best we can, The Beast Corp will stay behind him, support me and watch my back, Mind-Scape will wait, relay information and only step in should I and the Beast Corp fall.", Itachi looked towards the empty plains, the small corpses of animals that had nothing to eat, the occasional cold-spell making him wonder if he would last. "Should all else fail, give Sand the order to engage and wipe them out."

The Soldier nodded, feet tapping together in solute. Turning, he stalked off towards the camp, leaving their leader to his musings. Ever since Itachi had came to them, it was like a blessing. They were able to hold off Oto, Iwa, and Kumo easily, but all three had joined forces at long last to make a last-ditch effort. Pressing the communicator in his ear, he was greeted by the familiar crackle of static.

"Beast Corp, reporting in, what is the status?", came a static-filled voice, a woman's voice. One that the Solider knew all too well.

"The Commander has ordered Beast Corp to back him up, if we fail, Mind-Scape has the go, and should all else fail, Suna has the orders to eliminate them. All we need to do, should we survive that long, is stay out of Suna's way.", he replied, eyes darting down to look at a stray rock.

"Got it, I will prepare the Corp for a full assault, and brief them. Until then, stay safe, Kiba.", her voice cut out to static.

Shutting off the Com, Kiba Inuzuka grinned; feral fangs glistening with saliva. "I will mother, I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx separation xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi thumbed the handle of his recently acquired Sector Blade; a fairly useful and amusing thing. Back in the ninja world, this thing would have never existed. The hilt was made from pure metal; maybe platinum or iron mixed with platinum. The blade, however, was stranger than it's hilt. Totally flat, and as thin as a needle, it looked like it could be easily broken. The inside of the blade was hollow, leaving only what looked like a frame.

Channeling his energy into it, he was surprised when fire filled the inside of the blade, the frame turning red from the heat. Of course, he never felt a thing, nothing other than the hot dusty breeze. He was told that it reacted to chakra, not the stuff from the other world, but from his mental energy.

Looking up, his brow raised at who was leading the troops for the other army, a thin smile coming to life at the irony of things. Pushing the Sector Blade into it's hilt at his waist, he crossed his arms over his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx separation xxxxxxxxxxxx

To say his day was good, would be saying the sky was purple. Onyx eyes glared at the barren land that dared mock him. How could his troops fall to one measly little person? Had he taken full control of his troops, it would have been over, but he had to let Shuisui have his fun. But what had come of that? Shuisui got himself killed, got his troop killed, and didn't even manage to damage the Konoha troops. His father was as angry as an Akamichi going through a diet.

Thumbing his twin Sector Daggers, he marched onward, red metallic shoulder-pads clanking against the straps of his red battle armor. He could feel the troop's stares on him, their barely contained breathing. He was sure that they were doubting him, mocking him, but he would prove them wrong. He would show Father that he could command a troop, that he could take care of an enemy without his help.

Marching over the final hills, his whole body stopped; eyes narrowing and jaw dropping. All that stood in front of him and Konoha, was a small platoon, and one person who stood right smack-dab in the middle of his Troops and Konoha's own. He could make out the white chest-plate, the black pants that seemed to shift along with the dark haired man, and a black under-vest. When the dark haired individual's head turned to look at him, Sasuke gasped.

The stranger's eyes were the same brilliant red of his Father's, of his family's own. Regaining his composure; Sasuke filed the stranger under 'Imposter', and planned to kill him, himself.

"I'll take the one in the center out, the rest of you, move onto Konoha.", with those final words, the Elite Troop, Hebi, charged into the battle field.

xxxxxxxxxxx separation xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say it was a massacre, was putting it lightly. Itachi wasted no time dispatching the small troops while his 'Little Brother', stood back and watched, eyes glaring with the classic Uchiha Glare. It seemed that the Uchiha here, weren't all that different than Itachi's own Uchiha.

While fighting, Itachi had discovered something valuable; he could extend his blade like his Sasuke did with his chakuto, and his lightning-chakra.

He could hear the menacing growls of Beast Corp behind him, getting rid of anyone he missed with the efficiency of a wolf-pack. No move of theirs was wasted, and every movement had a purpose. Pushing a little spot of dust from his silver shoulder-guards, he smirked as he looked back at Sasuke. He could tell he was angry, could see the hatred in those eyes, the same hatred of his own little brother. With blinding speed, he was upon the Uchiha; fist colliding with Sasuke's stomach, breaking through his armor, tearing it to shreds from the mental energy he placed within his hand. It seemed that chakra here worked much like the Ninja's own, except that you couldn't make dragons out of water, earth or anything that dangerous.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, a thin trail of saliva trailing out the side of his mouth. He could feel the man's fist twisting against his stomach, the air leaving his body in a rush, the haze that suddenly clouded his mind. His vision grew blurry, unsteady, dreamlike. Looking up at the fuzzy image of the False Uchiha, his lips curled into a sneer, barring his teeth like an animal.

The next moment, he heard an explosion, one of such magnitude that it shook the ground around him, cracking it. He could smell the smoke, the awful smog that had the stench of burned skin. He almost lost his lunch, all two apples of it.

The fist that kept him up, removed itself from his stomach, letting him fall to the ground, eyes seeing a fuzzy image of a small crater, and someone in the center of it. Just before he passed out, he could make out the blond hair, and the one who took him down so easily, saying.

"No... It's can't be... Naruto?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1, finally up and running. I hope you like it, and everything. Comment, Rate, and favorite.

One reviewer asked if there was going to be appearances from any regulars from the Naruto-Verse.

Here is your answer; Yes.


End file.
